Many polymers used in packaging materials and other articles are permeable to oxygen. When oxygen permeates a polymeric composition or article, it can cause oxidative damage to the contents of the package. It is therefore desirable for certain polymer compositions and articles to have oxygen scavenging capability, such that when oxygen permeates the composition or article, oxidative damage can be mitigated.
It is known in the art to include an oxygen scavenger in the packaging structure for the protection of oxygen sensitive materials. Such scavengers are believed to react with oxygen that is trapped in the package or that permeates from outside of the package, thus extending to life of package contents. These packages include films, bottles, containers, and the like. Food, beverages (such as beer and fruit juices), cosmetics, medicines, and the like are particularly sensitive to oxygen exposure and require high barrier properties to oxygen to preserve the freshness of the package contents and avoid changes in flavor, texture and color.
Therefore, a need exists for compounds and compositions having improved oxygen scavenging capacity. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.